Walking Drama
A group of survivors band together following the end of the world, and the beginning of the zombie apocalypse. When the survivors are thrown many hurdles, can they overcome them all? And who will meet their grizzly demise by a walker? Walking Drama is a crossover between The Walking Dead, Total Drama, and Wikia. Main: *'Gerard Mitchell' - The main protagonist of the series. Gerard is hard-headed, yet will do anything to protect his family and find his wife following the revelation that she survived a car crash two years prior. Gerard is the captain of the group, but begins to question the decisions he makes. *'Lindsay Anne-Mills - '''A ex-television personality turned supermodel. Following the apocalypse, her family was devoured by walkers and joined the group, and is emotionally broken, and much wiser, and uses a large machete. *'Maxwell Zorbel' - An anti-hero in the series. Maxwell is a member of Gerard's group who is the only-surviving member of his family. Maxwell is now angry, and described as a critical jerk at times, but also has a softer side. *'Donald Hatchet - A ex-military sergeant turned chef. Donald is emotionally unstable following his wife leaving him for a richer man, and his sons dying in a house fire several years ago. Donald's weapon of choice is a hatchet, and he is the wise one of the group. *Valerie' - A former lawyer that has recently beaten breast cancer, and fell in love with her doctor. She joined Gerard's group with him and her sister, Sadie. Valerie is kind and compassionate, and doesn't own a weapon, convinced that walkers are still people and can be brought back as humans. *'Isabella "Izzy" Santiago''' - An ex-television personality turned convict. Izzy was recently released from prison for arson, and has proved a vital piece of the puzzle to Rick's group, having great hunting skills and keys to survival. *'Dr. Sean McIntyre' - An ex-doctor that was treating Valerie for cancer prior to the outbreak, and later formed a romantic relationship with. Sean is somewhat shy, and his main goal is protecting Valerie, no matter what the cost. Sean is proficient in handling a rifle, but his weapon of choice is a large knife. *'Avery Mitchell' - The teenage son of Gerard, and has a very close friendship with Dra, but consistently gets in fights. Avery has turned cold and emotionless since his' mother apparent death, the only source of joy he finds anymore is Dra. Has a severely strained relationship with his father, and fends off walkers with a pistol. *'Tyler McGowall '- An ex-television personality turned aspiring professional athlete. Tyler is the former boyfriend of Lindsay, but later broke her heart in order to pursue a pro tennis career, which later tanked. Tyler joins Gerard's group in order to help and to win Lindsay back, not knowing the emotional struggle she is currently facing. Tyler's weapon of choice is a baseball bat, wrapped in barbed wire. Recurring: *'Dra McGraw' - A member of Rick's group and close friend to Avery. Dra is the final member of his immediate family, who all died in a car crash six months prior to the outbreak, and has a close relatiosnhip to Gerard as well, counseling him and Avery's relationship back to a healthy state. *'Blaineley O'Halloran '- A ex-television hostess who was abruptly fired following several scandals. Blaineley does not contribute to the group, but was taken in on mere pity by Maxwell, and the two have established a "friends with benefits" relationship, despite her selfish ways. *'Sadie '- The dim-witted sister of Valerie. Sadie is an ex-television personality, who later took over the fashion industry and became a designer. Sadie was separated from her best friend at the beginning of the apocalypse, not knowing if she is alive or not, and begins to become suicidal following their separation. *'TBA'